


Knife in the Dark

by The_Jade_Goblin



Series: Blood Lotus [2]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Intrigue, M/M, Murder Mystery, Post-Canon, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Supportive Siblings, Yunmeng Bros, also featuring sneaky!huasiang, and good times, battle husbands, bc we stand supportive healthy familial relationships in this household, even when he tries to be a good little lan for lwj, lan bros, mystery thriller, wwx and jjc also being supportive bros, wwx and lxc being supportive bros, wwx is a menace to society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: A discussion conference. A murder. A cult. A whole new barrel of trouble. All this political scheming and knives in the dark, could Wei Wuxian's life ever be simple? They say there's no rest for the wicked. He's just trying to get married!
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Blood Lotus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750564
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a long one folks so strap in  
> updates might be slow since uni is going back this week and I'll be busy
> 
> this takes place a few months after By The Light if Night, but it can be read as on its own

Another layer of white wrapped around his body, binding him even tighter than the last one.

He had ceased to be able to see his own skin after the second layer, and there was yet another one still to go.

The outer robe with its billowing white sleeves, so long it hid even his fingertips, and the daintily embroidered blue clouds.

This layer had to be the purest white he had ever seen, almost equal parts blinding as it was claustrophobic.

He felt akin to a bound up corpse, and no amount of wiggling would make the fabric any looser around his small frame.

He wanted to rip off the offending material and get back into his loose black and red robes.

He never thought he looked good in such bright colours even before he took a second body, but now he was sure it didn’t suit him.

Mo Xuanyu’s body was much paler than Wei Wuxian’s had been, and much more lithe and petite. It didn’t suit him at all.

The only memory he had of being in these colours was the time he spent in Gusu as a young cultivator, clad in the white robes of visiting students, adorned with the purple lotus patterns of his own sect.

They were nothing like the robes he was being tugged and pulled into now.

These were formal GusuLan robes, of a special set only for the inner clan members, those with the Lan blood. And those, like in his case, that were marrying into the clan.

All this pomp and ceremony wasn’t Wei Wuxian’s style.

He didn’t care for such rituals, and the only thing that was keeping him from squirming out of the too heavy, too tight, too _white_ , robes, was the very thing that had gotten him into the robes in the first place.

Lan Wangji.

Contrary to the popular belief of the Lan sect elders, Wei Wuxian would never wish his actions to reflect negatively upon his husband, however free spirited he remained.

In a clan with 4000 rules, a man like him was bound to break at least a few ( _ahem_ , a few _thousand_ ) in the usual course of his day, but for all his disrespect and his willfulness, Wei Wuxian was not the same man that had died on that lonely clifftop all those years ago.

Once, he would have acted as he pleased, regardless of what chaos it brought to him.

Now, just as then, he cared about how his decisions affected those around him.

Now, he was less full of hurt and rage, and had grown, he shuddered to think, _responsible_.

He had seen how his actions hurt the people he loved before, and he did not wish to repeat those mistakes.

So if that meant dressing up at 5:30 in the godforsaken morning and sitting still and silent for hours so as to not bring shame upon his husband, he would.

There were many things about the cultivation world that annoyed Wei Wuxian, and tradition and rules were among the top of the list.

And the GusuLan sect had both by the barrel full.

But, some sacrifices had to be made for the ones you love, and if enduring a few solid boring hours of ritual and introspection would allow him to remain at Lan Wangji’s side forever, then he could endure it.

The spirits only knew how much his dear Lan Zhan had endured for him.

On a technical point, Wei Wuxian was already part of the GusuLan sect.

He and Lan Wangji had been married a good many months, almost a year at this point, but such things did not satisfy the stuffy elders, and especially Lan Qiren.

As fun as it would be to see old man Qiren suffer a few bouts of _qi_ deviation at the antics of his reluctant nephew-in-law, Wei Wuxian wanted there to be no more animosity between Lan Wangji and his uncle than what was already there.

So, a compromise was reached. Of sorts.

He wished for his marriage to Lan Wangji to be officially recognised, both among the clan and the world at large, and for that to happen, there needed to be a proper wedding ceremony.

That part, he was more than happy to oblige with.

Even whatever ridiculous traditions the GusuLan sect had in their marriage rituals he was willing to do so long as he could officially call himself Lan Wangji’s husband, but there was another requirement that Lan Qiren had insisted upon.

He wasn’t just marrying into the sect after all, he was marrying the Second Jade, Hanguang-jun, who had been acting Sect Leader ever since his brother had retreated into seclusion.

This meant a betrothal ritual, swearing himself not only to Lan Wangji, body and soul, but also to the GusuLan sect and its principles.

After this day he would officially be a member of the GusuLan clan, and have the full support of the clan behind him.

This meant, of course, that his every action would also be reflected back on both clan and sect.

Having such a weighty significance, Wei Wuxian was surprised Lan Qiren even agreed to let him go through with it, let alone be the one who insisted on it happening in the first place.

But maybe he thought it would finally teach him to behave, if only for Lan Wangji’s sake.

If only he knew that his dear Lan Zhan trusted him completely, and he could do as he pleased and Lan Wangji would continue to stand by him.

But he would indulge the old man, at least for a while.

“There, finished. You’re all done _a-die_ ,”

Wei Wuxian took a look at himself in the mirror. He really didn’t suit white. But Lan Zhan would love it, and that made him smile.

“Thank you for helping me with this A-Yuan, I couldn’t have managed on my own. It’s hard enough getting the Lan robes _off_ Lan Zhan, I don’t think I’d be able to put them on by myself.”

Lan Shizhui’s eyes bulged, and he seemed to choke a little on the air, ears burning red.

“Although, I think I’ll need help removing them as well.” He added thoughtfully.

“I’m sure Hanguang-jun will have that covered.” Jingyi said slyly.

Shizhui went even redder, if possible, and choked out a high-pitched _“Jingyi!”_

Wei Wuxian laughed. “I daresay he will. After all, he’s the only man to have had the privilege of removing my robes, and _er-gege_ takes _full_ advantage of that at _every_ given opportunity.”

“ _A-die_!”

“Ugh, okay I regret where I took this conversation. I’m sorry Shizhui.” Jingyi wrinkled his nose up in distaste of Wei Wuxian’s shameless words, to which his senior just chuckled.

It was then that he realized he was missing something.

“My forehead ribbon?” he asked. Had Lan Qiren perhaps changed his mind about letting him wear one?

“Father has it.” Shizhui explained. “As you’re joining our clan as Hanguang-jun’s husband, he will be the one to tie your forehead ribbon once you’ve completed your vows.”

“I have vows? I wasn’t given anything to memorize?” Wei Wuxian paled. “If this is so that old man can keep me out, then – ”

“Relax _a-die_ , it will be fine. You only have to listen.” Shizhui smiled. “Normally Zewu-jun bestows a new members forehead ribbon, or Lan Qiren, but father insisted no one else but him had the right to touch your headband.”

Unbidden, a lovesick smile spread across Wei Wuxian’s face at that. “Of course, my dear husband has always been possessive of me. You know when we were young he would glare at every pretty girl I so much as looked at,” he laughed at the memory. “Speaking of Lan Zhan, am I ready Shizhui? May I go meet my husband now? I do miss him terribly.”

“You’ve been apart for like half an hour.” Jingyi said incredulously.

“Ah Jingyi, one day when you fall in love you’ll understand that half an hour without your soulmate may as well be forever. It’s always so painful being apart from Hanguang-jun.”

Jingyi groaned. “Come on, let’s go before he gets even more syrupy.”

The stone courtyard they arrived at was not somewhere he had ever seen before.

A deeper part of the Cloud Recesses, that was forbidden to all but the clan members, save on special occasions such as this.

In this deep and secluded place, it seemed colder than it did in the other parts of the Cloud Recesses.

“I can’t believe there are still places I’ve never seen here.” Wei Wuxian remarked. “I thought I had explored every inch of this place when I was a teenager studying here.”

“Cloud Recesses has many secrets to even the oldest clan members.”

“Zewu-jun!” the juniors immediately bowed deeply at the sight of the sect leader, shuffling off down the path to leave the two alone.

“Zewu-jun, you came out of seclusion for this?” Wei Wuxian gave him a respectful salute.

He had seen Zewu-jun on exactly three occasions since he had gone into seclusion.

The first, was to play for him.

He didn’t know the spiritual songs the Lan sect taught, so while Zewu-jun had played Inquiry, and received no response from his sworn brothers, he had played softly and calmly alongside him.

They had played long into the night, and though no answers were received, Lan Xichen seemed more at peace than he had when Wei Wuxian had arrived.

The second, he had brought him tea.

They hadn’t spoken much, but Lan Xichen seemed grateful for the company.

The third, he had visited with Lan Wangji. They had bowed before him, and asked for his blessing on their marriage.

Of course, they knew he would grant it, but it had felt nice to finally have someone’s approval of their relationship.

Though, if anyone had cause to hate Wei Wuxian and his relationship with Lan Wangji, it would be Lan Xichen.

“The occasion was too important for me to miss.”

Wei Wuxian half-smiled. “Zewu-jun shouldn’t have removed himself from seclusion just for this lowly one.”

Lan Xichen inclined his head. “I am here for Wangji, as well as Young Master Wei.”

Ah. “Of course.”

“Why does Young Master Wei call himself lowly? Of all things, I would consider Young Master Wei to be anything but lowly.”

“With respect, Sect Leader,” Wei Wuxian swallowed thickly.

He hadn’t had the courage to voice these thoughts when he had visited Lan Xichen in isolation, so it would have to be now.

“I am Yiling Patriarch. I would consider myself the lowliest of the low, especially in the presence of Zewu-jun.”

“Should someone so lowly be marrying Wangji?”

His smile remained kind, but it only made Wei Wuxian gulp again.

“I…no.” he answered honestly.

This seemed to surprise Lan Xichen.

Wei Wuxian continued, “There would not be a cultivator here, I think, that would be happier to see me leave here and never return. I have no right to be here, let alone taking their Second Jade away from them.”

“Then why has Young Master Wei remained?”

Wei Wuxian glanced up at the elder brother of his husband.

“I love Lan Zhan. And he, for reasons I don’t think I will ever be able to understand, loves me as well. Despite everything. It – I – Wei Ying is selfish, but I could not bear to part with him. Not again…Lan Zhan has suffered enough on my account.”

He looked away from the golden gaze of Lan Xichen, every bit as knowing and piercing as Lan Wangji’s.

“I thought once, it would be a kindness, to rid him of my influence. I am certainly not worthy of his attention nor his affections.”

“Yet Wangji has given them to Young Master Wei regardless.”

Wei Wuxian bowed once more, averting his eyes. “Zewu-jun, forgive me.”

Lan Xichen looked at him in confusion. “Forgive you for what, Master Wei?”

“I have caused untold suffering to you, your brother, and to your clan. In the past I was not thinking of such things, and Zewu-jun must have surely hated me for what Lan Zhan has suffered because of me, even after I was gone from this world. But Zewu-jun is kind, and allowed me back into Cloud Recesses, allowing me to remain at Lan Zhan’s side, in spite of everything. I understand Zewu-jun has only Lan Zhan’s best interests at heart, and so must hate me for what I have done, but for Lan Zhan’s sake Zewu-jun has treated me kindly since I have returned, kinder treatment than I had every right to expect.”

He didn’t come out of his low bow until he felt Lan Xichen’s hands on his arms, guiding him to straighten. His smile was still gentle, and warmth filtered into his eyes.

“Young Master Wei does not need to bow before me, he is my brother.” He said.

Wei Wuxian stared.

“I was angry at Young Master Wei for a long time, I believed he was leading Wangji down a dark path. But, I have learned that love is not always beautiful. Sometimes it is ugly. Sometimes it needs to be ugly, for the beauty to emerge. Just as my father still loved my mother despite what she had done, so too did Wangji love you despite everything. And, if I may say, it is not hard to see why he loves you, Young Master Wei. You give yourself too little credit. You see yourself only in the light of your past mistakes, but if you truly that evil of a person, do you think my brother would love you as earnestly as he does?”

Wei Wuxian had no answer for that.

Truly, he didn’t think himself as worthy of much, particularly given the mistakes he made in his past life, but Zewu-jun had a point.

He had done wrong, but that wasn’t who he was in his heart, that was only what the world had made him into.

And Lan Zhan had been the only one to see that, even when Wei Wuxian himself couldn’t.

He had chosen Wei Wuxian, and only Wei Wuxian.

He dropped his formal posture, throwing his arms around Lan Xichen. It took Lan Xichen a moment to respond, arms winding around Wei Wuxian in return.

“Thankyou, _shixiong_.” He whispered. “I will be a _shidi_ you can rely on, Xichen-ge can be sure of that. I’ll do everything in my power to make Lan Zhan happy, and keep him safe.”

Lan Xichen smiled warmly, his hand patting Wei Wuxian’s back.

“I’m sure Wuxian will. Come, we are keeping Wangji waiting.”

Wei Wuxian pulled back, his smile blinding.

“A Lan disciple should never be tardy.” He recited. Lan Xichen smiled fondly.

The elders sat in the highest seats around the courtyard, senior disciples in the middle, and the juniors at the lowest seats.

Lan Shizhui and Lan Jingyi were seated on the lower seats, barely containing their smiles as Wei Wuxian entered the clearing with Lan Xichen.

In the centre, stood Lan Wangji, and Lan Qiren.

Wei Wuxian made a beeline for the centre, eyes only for his dear husband, who he would very much like to kiss breathless after his conversation with Lan Xichen.

Lan Wangji’s expression at seeing him in his Lan robes was everything Wei Wuxian had hoped it would be, and more. He was certain Lan Wangji didn’t even blink the entire time he walked towards him.

His expression looked a stoic as ever, but Wei Wuxian had learned to read the details on his husband’s face.

Everything about him told him exactly what he was thinking: the slightly widened eyes, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in sharply, his jaw tightening, lips pressed into a thin line, the tips of his ears turning pink, the tight grip he had on Wei Wuxian’s forehead ribbon.

Wei Wuxian bowed low before Lan Qiren. “Master, this disciple is ready.”

“Hm.” Lan Qiren gave a curt nod.

Lan Wangji held out the Lan clan forehead ribbon, his movements sharp like he had been electrocuted, and Wei Wuxian noticed it bore the cloud motifs like his own.

His eyes widened. He had expected a disciple ribbon, not a clan one.

“It has long been a sacred tradition to welcome new members into the GusuLan clan in this place, among the ghosts of our esteemed ancestors, and in the presence of the sect members among us, to witness the event.” Lan Qiren began. “The clouded headband is something each clan member wears with pride, for with it they know they are part of one of the greatest cultivation families. But joining the clan is not something to be done lightly. Wei Wuxian, do you swear to uphold the rules and embody the principles of the GusuLan clan?”

Wei Wuxian swallowed, looking up into Lan Wangji’s eyes, transfixed. “I swear to uphold this clans ancient rules, and embody every virtue and principle that has been taught within its walls.”

He saw Lan Wangji’s breath sharpened.

“And do you understand that your actions and words will reflect not only the sect, but the members of this clan?”

“I understand. I swear to bring no shame and dishonour upon my sect and clan, only glory and honour.”

Lan Qiren seemed satisfied. He nodded. “Wei Wuxian, do you swear to devote yourself, both body and soul, solely to Lan Wangji, as your intended cultivation partner?”

Wei Wuxian didn’t look away from Lan Wangji’s eyes at he answered. “I swear. In life and in death, I am Lan Zhan’s. There can be no other.”

The sharp golden gaze of his husband bore into his very soul. He could practically feel the heat radiating from Lan Wangji, even in the misty morning.

“Wangji.”

Lan Wangji moved so stiffly it was if he had been somehow rooted in place.

As he approached Wei Wuxian, he felt his throat drying, and the urge to reach out and kiss him was getting harder and harder to fight.

“Wei Ying.” His deep voice was barely above a whisper, yet it rang loudly in Wei Wuxian’s hears, causing him to shiver.

How weak the Yiling Patriarch had become, how easy he was for this man, that just saying his name caused goosebumps to appear!

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian matched his voice to Lan Wangji’s, and bowed his head in offering.

He felt the ribbon being placed gently upon his forehead, the fabric being tied securely.

The cool touch of the metal weighed on his skin, as if he needed any more reminders of how heavy this day was to him, and to Lan Zhan.

He straightened, unable to stop his smile as Lan Wangji’s eyes remained glued on the ribbon adorning his forehead.

“Wei Wuxian, from this day forth, you are a Lan.”

Unfortunately, his pretty new Lan robes did not survive even for the rest of the day, before being aggressively removed by one enamored husband, and left to crinkle on the floor of the Jingshi, forgotten in their impassioned need for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why not just fly to Lanling?” Jingyi asked, as Wei Wuxian saddled Lil’ Apple and packed some apples and carrots into his saddlebag. “Why take the time to walk all the way there? It takes weeks by foot! Just fly with us to the conference next month.”

Wei Wuxian just grinned at him. “Ah Jingyi, don’t you know exercise is good for the soul?”

Jingyi snorted. “What sort of soul needs that much exercise?”

“Mine.” Wei Wuxian nodded sagely. “Walking is a pure activity, connecting you to the earth and the world around you. And my soul could use all the purifying it can get.”

“As if you ever walk anyway, you just ride Lil’ Apple and Hanguang-jun walks.”

“Hanguang-jun is _gentlemanly_.” Wei Wuxian defended. “As you should be, now be a good little Lan and run off. Tell Shizhui we’ll meet at Lanling Inn the day before the conference.”

“I still don’t understand why you can’t just come with us.” Jignyi protested. “Why is it so important for you to walk all the way there?”

“Jingyi, Jingyi.” Wei Wuxian shook his head good-naturedly. “Don’t you know your Senior Wei still can’t fly? My golden core may be able stronger, but I’m not ready to fly such a distance. Do you want me to fall to my death?”

“You could always ride with Hanguang-jun.”

“And make him carry me on his sword such a long way? What kind of husband would that make me? I have to be considerate to my esteemed betrothed, do I not?”

Jingyi didn’t like that sly grin on Wei Wuxian’s face, nor that glint in his eye.

“You…you’re weird.”

“Aiyah, Jingyi you shouldn’t say these things to your poor Senior, I’m hurt.” Wei Wuxian pouted. “Ah, I see. You’re just sad because you’re going to miss your favourite Senior right?”

Jingyi scoffed, cheeks burning red in embarrassment as Wei Wuxian ruffled his hair. “N-No!”

“Ah, don’t worry Jingyi. We’ll be together again soon~!” he sang merrily. “Take care of the rabbits for me while I’m gone. We’ll see you in a few weeks!”

He waved as he lead the stubborn donkey from its pen down the path to the gates of the Cloud Recesses, where his husband awaited him.

In truth, Lan Wangji would have no trouble flying with Wei Wuxian to the conference, but they both liked to travel the traditional way.

They had been doing so since they had been reunited, and with their busy lives, a few weeks on the road with just them was a blissful break.

Wei Wuxian enjoyed travelling in such a fashion, enjoyed Lan Wangji’s company even greater than seeing new places and watching the scenery.

Travelling in such a way, walking side by side, to wherever the chaos took them.

There could be nothing more perfect in Wei Wuxian’s opinion, than wandering the earth with the man he loved, night-hunting by his side until the end of time.

It made him think of Song Lan, and Xiao Xingchen.

Would the two of them been happy together, had misfortune not befallen them so long ago?

Would the two of them cultivated side by side, as he and Lan Zhan did, forever? Content with no one else’s company but their own? Separated from the rest of the world?

He wondered what had become of Song Lan, since he had left them in Yi City.

He imagined a similar fate for himself, if he were a fierce corpse with a soul, walking alone in the world without Lan Zhan.

He didn’t think he could do it. Live without Lan Zhan? No, there was no way Wei Wuxian could survive.

He hoped Song Lan a stronger man than himself, to endure such a pain.

Wei Ying was far too spoiled these days by his Hanguang-jun.

“Wei Ying is troubled.”

He glanced up, not realizing his feet had lead him to Lan Wangji automatically.

He looked ahead, the mountain path that lead down to Caiyi Town laid out before them.

A path he had walked a hundred times before, and would walk a hundred times again, thanks to Lan Wangji.

He smiled at his husband, shaking his head.

“I’m fine Lan Zhan. Thinking.”

Lan Wangji looked curious, but did not enquire further. Wei Ying’s thoughts were his own.

“Come, let’s get going. We need to keep up a good pace if we’re to beat the kids to Lanling.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to Lan Wangji’s cheek, and only squeaked a little as his husband picked him up by the waist to helped him up onto Lil’ Apple, taking the reins in one hand.

“Hm.” Was all he said, nodding and setting off, leading the donkey with its burden along behind him.

“Wen Ning, is he accompanying us?” Lan Wangji enquired.

“He’ll meet us in the valley below, just past Caiyi Town.” Wei Wuxian answered. “Though it is strange for Jin Ling to specifically request us to bring him to attend to conference.”

“It is probably best to err on the side of caution, considering the topic of the conference.” Lan Wangji said. “Jin Ling knows that Wen Ning is the best protection for Wei Ying, should a sect leader decide to escalate the talks.”

“You mean aside from you,” Wei Wuxian corrected. “Hanguang-jun is the only protection I need.”

Lan Wangji didn’t answer.

The conference had been called by Jin Ling, to explain the events that had occurred in the Yao Sect’s stronghold, and to discuss what to do with the remaining members of the sect.

Likely, the sect leaders would not believe Wei Wuxian’s testimony, that he had been attacked by Sect Leader Yao, and subsequently captured and tortured in an attempt to murder him.

Sect Leader Yao had of course, always had a reputation for being rigid and righteous, they would likely not believe he would stoop to such evil tricks, even if they would secretly rejoice the death of the dreaded Yiling Patriarch.

“Lan Zhan?”

It was better to bring back up, even if Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling would be on his side, as family members their testimonies may be questioned.

Wen Ning, his loyal Ghost General, was as much as protection as he was a deterrent to not go after Wei Wuxian.

It was logical to have as many cards in your deck as you could when the odds were stacked against you, Wei Wuxian had learned that from the battlefield.

But the only thing he needed to feel safe was Lan Wangji by his side, nothing else.

There was no one he trusted more with his life.

“Lan Zhan,” he said again. “Aren’t you the only protection I need?”

Finally, Lan Wangji turned his head back to look at him, though he did not meet his eyes.

“I wasn’t there to protect Wei Ying when he needed me, before. Wen Ning, is more reliable.”

“Lan Zhan –”

Wei Wuxian clambered off Lil’ Apple, stumbling quickly over to his downcast husband, taking his face in his hands.

He pressed a fiery kiss to his lips, feeling the stiffness in Lan Wangji’s body slowly relax, and strong arms wind around his form.

He never wanted to hear such words from Lan Wangji’s mouth again.

“H-hanguang-jun? Young Master?”

They broke apart, Wei Wuxian looking quite nonplussed at Wen Ning’s sudden arrival, interrupting the first proper kiss he’d gotten all morning from his Lan Zhan.

“Wen Ning! Weren’t you supposed to meet us at the bottom of the mountain, not the middle?”

“Y-yes Master, but there was a sudden disturbance in the valley, so I journeyed up to join Young Master Wei and Hanguang-jun first.”

“A disturbance? What kind?” Wei Wuxian frowned.

“A woman. She – she’s wounded, she’s in hysterics Young Master. She was calling out for help from the villagers, but they turned her away. She said – she was saying she needed to find Yiling Patriarch.”

“…Me? Is it Mianmian, or someone I know?”

“I didn’t recognise her Young Master. I approached her, and said Yiling Patriarch was my Young Master, and that I would bring him to her if she stayed put.”

“How long ago was this?”

“Not long Master, I ran here.”

“Right. Then we’d better hurry. Lan Zhan, do you have medical supplies in your bag?”

Lan Wangji nodded.

They hurried down the mountain path, following Wen Ning’s directions.

Not far from the gates of Caiyi Town, sitting on the side of the road in the dirt, was a sobbing woman, clutching a sword.

She was dressed plainly, her robes filthy and bloody.

She had a hood pulled over her face, her long hair a tangled mess spilling down her shoulders.

Wei Wuxian was painfully reminded of Wen Qing on the streets of Yunmeng.

He rushed over to her, grabbing Lan Wangji’s medicine bag.

“Sister! Sister what has happened to you? Where are you injured, will you show this brother?”

He knelt before her, offering her a friendly smile.

The woman sniffled, lifting her dark eyes from the ground to look at him.

“You – are you – the Yiling Patriarch?” she hiccupped.

“I am.” Wei Wuxian nodded. “Sister was looking for me? How can I aid you? Let me see your wound first.”

“I’m f-fine, it’s nothing.” She tried to dismiss him as he reached for her, clutching her sword tighter against her chest. His hands faltered.

“I promise I won’t harm sister, I just wish to tend to your wound.”

“It’s – it’s not my blood.” The woman whispered. “Not all of it.”

Wei Wuxian nodded slowly. “Will sister allow me to take her to a healer? We have female healers in Cloud Recesses that can tend to sister, then we can speak.”

The woman roughly shook her head. “N-n-no! Please, I don’t – I don’t wish to be around cultivators…”

“But we are cultivators sister.” Wei Wuxian said. “Are you afraid of cultivators?”

She didn’t answer, only tightened her grip on her sword hilt.

“Well. We must tend to sister’s injuries in some way. We have some medical supplies, maybe the inn at Caiyi? We can tend to sister there.”

“My injuries…are internal.” She said. “They will heal on their own. The bleeding doesn’t concern me.”

“Then at least allow me to give sister some of my spiritual energy to aid the healing process. It will help with the pain as well.”

The woman considered this, and nodded.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji said. “You cannot afford to lose any spiritual energy. Wei Ying does not have enough for two.”

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian sighed. “It’s just a little bit, I’ll be fine.”

“I will give my spiritual energy.” Lan Wangji joined Wei Wuxian beside the woman, his almost fierce expression making her shrink back.

“It’s alright sister, this is Hanguang-jun, Second Jade of GusuLan. He won’t harm you.” Wei Wuxian offered her a kind smile to reassure her. “Will you let him give you spiritual energy?”

Hesitantly, the woman nodded. Lan Wangji offered her his hand, to which she held out her arm.

He grasped her wrist, gently but firmly, transferring his energy to her shaking frame.

As the shaking subsided, Wei Wuxian became aware of donkey brays and coaxing in a soft voice he knew so well.

He turned to watch Wen Ning trying to convince Lil’ Apple down the path, and couldn’t help but chuckle at the poor corpse’s struggle.

“The bleeding has stopped.” Lan Wangji said. “You will recover.”

“Excellent bedside manner Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian chuckled, taking over and taking the woman’s hand, holding it securely to give her assurance.

He didn’t notice Lan Wangji’s stare.

“Feel better?”

The woman nodded. “Much. Thank you, H-Hanguang-jun?”

Lan Wangji inclined his head to the woman.

“Now, may I know this pretty sister’s name?” Wei Wuxian smiled brightly, making the woman smile.

Only Wen Ning saw Lan Wangji clench his jaw tighter.

“Xiaojian.” She introduced. “Yi Xiaojian.”

“What has happened to you, and why have you come to Gusu seeking me?”

The woman got to her feet, a little unsteady, and held her sword out in front of her, bowing her head.

“Yiling Patriarch,” she said. “Please accept me as your disciple.”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened. “What?” he looked at Lan Wangji, and back to her. “Why on earth would a pretty sister like you want to be a disciple of the Yiling Patriarch?”

Xiaojian lowered her sword, tears gathering in her eyes again.

“I…I was travelling…with A-Bao…” she sniffled, trying to wipe at her eyes, but just getting her face even dirtier. “My brother. He was – he was coming to ask Yiling Patriarch for help.”

Wei Wuxian’s confusion grew. He looked around. “Where is he now?” he asked.

Xiaojian let out a pained sob. “He’s dead. O-on the road, there were…cultivators. A-Bao knew them, so he didn’t think they’d hurt us. They tied us up, I was so scared they were going to kill us, when they suddenly released me. They said that my golden core wasn’t strong enough for their needs, so I could go. I didn’t want to leave A-Bao, but he told me to run, he said it would be alright, and that I had to find Yiling Patriarch.”

“They killed him?” Wei Wuxian asked softly.

Xiaojian nodded through her tears. “They – cut him _open_ , and left him bleeding on the road they – they took his _soul_.” 

Lan Wangji’s eyebrows lifted. “They took his soul?”

“I heard them talking about needing more power. My brother, he was a cultivator, so he had a strong core.”

“Madam Yi, did you see the colours these cultivators wore? Did they emblem or insignia on their robes?”

“We encountered them in Pingyang.” Xiaojian answered. “They wore the same colours as my brother. Dark blue.”

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian. They were both thinking the same thing.

“The colour of the Yao Sect.”

“Did your brother hail from the Yao Sect too, Madam Yi?”

Xiaojian nodded. “He came from the sect in Pingyang. He didn’t speak of his life as a cultivator much. I didn’t see him often, even though we both lived in Pingyang. All I know is our birth father was someone important within that sect, and when A-Bao was 14 he came and took him for training. He let my mother and I visit, but we weren’t permitted to join the sect. Recently, my brother returned home, saying something was very wrong in the sect and we needed to get help.”

“Did he say what was wrong?”

“I asked him, but all he would say was the Yiling Patriarch would know what to do. I knew the sect was recovering after the head disciples had died, he had told me that the sect leader took Yiling Patriarch prisoner, and died as a result, and I think whatever he was talking about is connected somehow, but I don’t know how.”

Wei Wuxian tapped his nose, thinking deeply.

“If something is going on in the Yao Sect, we’d better investigate. It’s a good thing we’re heading to the conference now, we might be able to learn something along the way. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Madam Yi,” he smiled softly at her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. “You should go home to your mother, I’m sure she’s very worried about you.”

“I cannot return home,” Xiaojian stubbornly shook her head. “How can I return to my mother and tell her A-Bao is dead, and I did nothing but run away?”

She got down on her knees and kneeled before them, bowing her head to the ground.

“Please, please accept me as your disciple. Only Yiling Patriarch will do.”

“Madam Yi,” Wei Wuxian started. “I have never accepted a disciple, nor do I ever plan to – ”

“Please!” she begged. “I have to avenge my brother. I cannot rest until his soul is at peace.”

Wei Wuxian’s heart bled for the poor girl, her grief hitting him in a spot deep in his chest that awakened his own pain at losing his sister and never being able to give her peace.

He crouched down in front of her again.

“Why not join the GusuLan disciples for training? You don’t want to cultivate my way sister, I cultivate a dark path, full of crafty tricks and evil spells. It is damaging to the heart and the body if not done right, and it can tear your soul apart if you can’t control it. A regular sect would serve sister much better.”

Xiaojian looked up at him, and shook her head.

“No, no it has to be you. I’m not cultivator, it will take me years to develop a golden core strong enough to avenge my brother, and by the time I do, the men will be long gone already. I don’t care what evil tricks you use, I will take anything you can teach me. I will learn to control it, I will be a good student and do everything you say, I will serve you faithfully until the day I can return to my mother with a clear conscience.”

She held up her sword. “Please, will you accept this as a tithe? I don’t have anything else to give.”

Wei Wuxian focused on the sword. Its scabbard was a brilliant blue, now spattered with blood stains, the hilt of the sword a dull gold. It was a cultivator’s sword.

“Is this your brother’s sword?” he asked her gently.

She nodded. “Brother gave me Shouhu when he told me to run, he said it would keep me safe. But I don’t know how to use a sword, and it’s spiritual energy is too strong for me to wield.”

Wei Wuxian laid a hand on the scabbard.

He could feel the spiritual energy buzzing beneath his fingers; it was strong indeed.

Xiaojian’s brother must have been a strong cultivator indeed. He pushed it gently away, back towards Xiaojian.

“It is your sword now.” He said gently. “Your brother gave it to you. I will teach you how to wield it, and in time it will adjust itself to your spiritual levels.”

Xiaojian’s eyes lit up. “Does that mean you will teach me? Make me your disciple?”

Wei Wuxian nodded. “I will teach you, and I will help you find your brother’s killers, and bring them to justice.”

“Thankyou, oh thankyou!” tears of happiness sprang to her eyes as she bowed to the ground again. “Thankyou Master!”

“Just Wei Wuxian is fine, one thing about demonic cultivators is we don’t bow to anyone.” Wei Wuxian wrinkled his nose. “But first, we need to find you some new clothes.”


End file.
